


Take it off (Keep it on)

by Herlovestoryx



Series: MX Bingo! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #someone help me, Angst, Clothing Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Rating May Change, except not really, hints of Kiho, set before MONSTA X THE FIRST LIVE ‘X CLAN ORIGINS, someone help Hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: It started with the skirts. It went downhill from there.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Written originally for Monsta x bingo! in which i missed the deadline...oops. Not sure if I should still tag it...~  
> expect update later on this week (Hopefully)

It started with the skirts. It went downhill from there.

…

When the concept is first presented to them, Hoseok thinks nothing of it-It’s something to please the fans, nothing more, nothing less. He still has the pictures of Jinhwan, dressed in an all too big shirt    and pleated skirt, that Bobby sent to him. Still remembers the face time conversation with Jaebum late at night, after a concert performance or something of the like- the younger semi-massaging his foot, complaining about heels whilst in the background Jackson screams about the skirt zipper getting stuck at the front of his shorts. Hoseok remembers laughing at all of them, remembers being vaguely threatened that one day he’ll go through It too.

Hoseok knows this. It’s something that they all must go through. As male idols, cross-dressing once is almost a given.

So, when their manager comes in to their dance practice, face grim and tired before telling them the news, Hoseok just shrugs and grabs a water bottle that’s next to the mirror (He thinks it’s Kihyun’s but he’s not sure. At this point, however, all of them have swapped spit so it doesn’t necessarily matter.)

The others aren’t as nonchalant about it as he is though.

“W-what?” Jooheon shutters out.

“Hyung, you’re kidding right.” Hyungwon states.

The rest of them blink, looking all types of incredulous. Their expressions are so funny, that Hoseok snaps a picture with Minhyuk’s forgotten tablet (he sets the picture as the screen’s homepage, not before cropping and zooming in the picture to Minhyuk’s face- mouth opening, gaping like a lost fish)

“No,” their fan manager sighs out, drowsiness seeping into his voice, “the company says it will be good to include a girl-group dance performance during your concert.  It will be between your songs, if anything.”

“We don’t get a say on this, do we?” Kihyun questions.

Their manager shakes his head, “if it helps” he says as he exiting the room, “you guys get to pick the skirts.” The door shuts behind him, leaving silence in the wake.

“Great” Hyungwon drawls out, leaning heavily onto the wall.

“I don’t even know how to dance in heels.” Jooheon wails.

Kihyun laughs, “None of us do, Jooheonnie.”

“Well” Minhyuk starts, “Hoseok hyung wears thick insoles. It won’t be much different to him…”

“Hey!”

“What should we do about it?”  Hyunwoo asks. A silence encases them, as they all try to think.

“We can’t really do much to prevent it from happening.” Changkyun points out, “So let’s just…wait and see what songs they pick for us to do.”

The rest of them nod, and the conversation at hand lulls over.

…

It isn’t until it’s their first dress rehearsal, that leads Hoseok into believing that maybe cross-dressing, isn’t a good idea.

He’s all geared up himself-wig in place, a pretty school uniform type skirt hugging his waist. The shirt is a little too tight however, but it’s hard to find his size and it’s not like he’s going to be wearing the outfit again after their concerts. It’s not that much of a big deal and at least he’s not Hyunwoo (who has ripped 3 shirts in a span of 28 minutes.)

Minhyuk and Hyungwon take too long getting ready (seeing as they were both dead asleep whilst everyone else was getting ready) and Hoseok’s bored waiting for them- Minhyuk’s on his team doing Gfriend’s ‘Me gustas tu’ and their version of Twice’s ‘Cheer up’ –  so he opts to poking at Changkyun’s cheeks- laughing every time the younger scowls, before the maknae moves away.

He’s too busy annoying Changkyun to notice the late comer’s arrival.

“Let’s start already.” Hyunwoo says.

 Hoseok frowns, “But don’t we have to wait for-” he looks up and freezes. 

There _. There_. A slither of pale white skin, shown underneath a navy skirt; the skirt itself looking delicious around a skinny waist. Hoseok’s hand twitches, and the blond is suddenly overcome with desire to bunch up the skirt and stain the skin and clothes with white, _white_ co-

“Hyung?”  Changkyun says, a tilt of irritation flowing from his voice.

Hoseok swallows, and turns back towards him. A nervous smile on his face, he shutters out a “Y-yes, Kyunnie?”

In response to this, Changkyun frowns a little. There’s something off about Changkyun’s expression that makes Hoseok feel like the younger is picking him apart- piece by piece. It feels the blond up with something akin to dread, and he hastily glances around the room. He catches Kihyun staring at him to- intense and thinking, sending a wave of anxiety flooding through Hoseok quick. Figures that Kihyun will spot him; the main vocal always seem to be on high alert on anything involving Minhyuk.

Hoseok doesn’t know where to turn- the rest of the member’s discussion filters out, as Hoseok feels trapped between the two brunets’ gazes-hoping that they both keep their mouths shut.

Luckily, they both say nothing, and the conversation flows like that.

“Kyunnie, can you get your ass up? This shirt is starting to itch.” Jooheon comments, snapping Changkyun out of stupor. It seems to do the trick for Kihyun also, as the main vocal rolls his eyes before dragging Hyungwon into position for their groups dance.

Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief, and makes his way to get up and away from the floor himself. That is until a pale hand comes into his vision offering to help him up.

“Hyung” Minhyuk says, bending a little to meet his eyes with Hoseok. Hoseok tries not to look at the tiny gaps between the buttons that reveals soft looking skin. “Are you ok? You seem a little pale.”

“Y-yeah Minmoogie.” Hoseok says, cursing himself in his head for shuttering, “I’m fine. Just a little tired.” He takes Minhyuk’s hand and tries not to linger when he finally stands up.

Minhyuk frowns a little at him before shrugging and walking away. “If ya say so hyung.” He calls over his shoulder.

There’s a dryness that encases Hoseok’s throat as he watches Minhyuk’s skirt _, swish, swish_ side to side as he walks. There’s something daze worthy about it, and it causes a stirring in Hoseok’s gut.

The blond sighs again, and counts to 10.

…

 

That night he wakes up panting and sweaty. The little breeze from the open window above his bed, hits his sensitive skin and Hoseok cowers a little under the covers.

He doesn’t remember much of his dream. Only recalls, hands touching his own; lips screaming his name and-

_Minhyuk wearing nothing but a short skirt- barley covering his thighs._

Hoseok sits up quickly- eyes wide as he glances rapidly around the dark room.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are luckily still stuck in blissful sleep. (Hoseok kind of envies them for it.)

Hoseok shifts on his bed, and realises that he’s _hard_. Rock solid, tent completely up and in dire need of his attention. It’s almost painful trying to get up- dick twitching at every brush of his boxer shorts- but he manages and limps his way towards the bathroom.

It’s not the first time he’s woken up because of a wet dream in the middle of the night; his dorm mates blissfully unaware while he struggles to rub one out without making too much noise.

It is however the first time he’s had a sexual dream about any of them, and it surge of guilt envelops him whole.

It doesn’t stop Hoseok from re-imaging the picture of Minhyuk in a skirt- pretty lips mouthing out the words ‘Hoseok’ as the blond reaches his end; spilling all over the toilet seat.

…

Avoiding Minhyuk Lee isn’t a common practice.  Nevertheless, Hoseok makes it a point to look and walk in the opposite direction of the platinum head, the next day.

Hoseok isn’t proud of it, but it beats him having to make any kind of contact with the younger.

He’s sitting on the couch, waiting for his turn to record, when Jooheon literally ‘Peek-a-boos’ into his line of sight.

“Gah!” Hoseok screams, flaying around until he’s staring up at the main rapper.

Jooheon raises a brow, “Even _I’m_ not that much of a scaredy-cat hyung.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes, “Sure Jooheonie. And _I’m_ not good looking.”

Jooheon scowls at him and Hoseok smirks. Something akin to competition filters into their stare, until Jooheon sighs and bodily moves Hoseok to the other end of the couch, before sitting down.

“What do you need Joo-honey~” Hoseok says sweetly, grinning widely.

Jooheon scowls “Stop that hyung. And I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Hoseok hums. “What about?” the blond says, head tilted waiting for a response.

“Why have you been avoiding Minhyukie hyung?”

Eyes widen, Hoseok sputters out a “W-what?”

Jooheon continues to speak, “You haven’t spoken a word to him all day. And when he asked if you wanted to go with him to get ramen you said no…only to go with Hyungwon hyung five minutes after he left.”

“It wasn’t five minutes-”

“And” Jooheon pointedly says, looking intensely at Hoseok, “when he tried asking you what’s wrong, you brushed him off. _You really hurt_ _him_ hyung. You didn’t see the dejected look on his face when you left. Seriously, what happened?”

Hoseok blinks. Again. Before he sighs, and hangs his head- staring at the ground.

“Was he really that upset?” He mumbles.

He doesn’t see Jooheons nod, “Yeah. He kept asking me and Hyunwoo hyung what he did wrong. He’s been looking like a kicked puppy since lunch.”

“Fuck” Hoseok mutters, drawing a hand through his hair.

“You’re lucky Kihyun hyung didn’t decide to talk to you. You know how overprotective he gets.”

“He acts like they’re dating or something.”

“Minhyukie hyung is like a brother to him.”

“News flash Jooheonie, all of us are like brothers.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, “But you get what I mean. Minhyukie hyung and Kihyunie hyung are…close. They don’t like seeing each other upset. Unless it’s with each other.”

Hoseok lets out a shaky chuckle, “Yeah…”

He feels the weight of the couch lightening and hears Jooheons steps move away from him.

“You don’t have to tell me anything hyung.” The main rapper says as he leaves, “But at least tell Minhyuk. We can’t be a team, if one of us is angry at the other forever. I’m gonna go grab some snacks with Kyun. And by the way- you’re up to record now.”

Hoseok nods and leans back against  the couch. He hears the door to the exit open and shut, leaving him alone again.

 _‘Sort your shit out Shin Hoseok._ ’ The blond thinks staring dazedly at the celling, _‘You’ve gone and made him think you’re mad at him…when he hasn’t…when it’s really…’_

Hoseok groans and covers his eyes.

 _‘If only he knew._ ’


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good.” And the word echoes around the dark room. “Come and take what you want, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly rushed as per usual. short chap. edited!  
> TT.TT

**…**

When they get back to the dorm, Hoseok goes straight to his bedroom, flopping down onto his covers.

He’s only avoided Minhyuk for a day (Not even a full 24 hours, for fuck sake) and he’s already downhearted with guilt and shame. It doesn’t help that both Hyungwon and Kihyun keep glaring at him every second and honestly ‘ _what the fuck is he suppose to do?’_

Well there’s not that much he can do. Apologizing is probably the first step in fixing whatever mess he made, but he doesn’t detain the fact that he had _a wet dream about Minhyuk_.

Hoseok’s comfortable with his sexuality. He knows what type of person he likes- and he’s ok with any gender. He knows that most people in his current society will disapprove- him announcing that he has cute little boyfriend opposed to a girlfriend, is sure to make them lose fans faster than he can choke the words out- and he knows that it’s seen as unnatural. Wrong and strange, something that a priest will say that he’ll go to hell for.

Hoseok to be honest, doesn’t really care much for it. His mum still loves him, and his friends and members don’t treat him any differently from when they didn’t know. It’s enough, and as long as his preferences doesn’t get him kicked out of the group, (out of his dream) he’s ok.

But regardless of this, having a wet dream about Minhyuk has put his nerves on high end. He’s more than a little embarrassed about what he had done (on the fact that he has never came as much in his _life_ , until that tiny image of Minhyuk wearing a small ass skirt popped into his mind), he’s not even sure what to do next. Ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen? Tell someone? _If so, who_?

Hoseok groans and rolls unto his back, staring blankly at the celling.  The light steming from the window is dim, and his jeans are starting to get a little uncomfortable with the way it’s been biting lightly onto his skin. Hoseok sighs (he feels like he’s being doing that a lot lately) and runs a hand through his hair. With the amount of stress, he feels, he might as well have stayed in the closet around his members. Maybe then, Minhyuk wouldn’t be so provocative yet innocent, like that.

It’s like he’s been transported back to middle school; hands sticky as he imagines the pretty girl he sits next to in math class (Hana if he remembers correctly) sweetly smiling at him before dropping down to her knees.

Or when he had his first kiss with the boy down the street; Jisung who was two years older than him, and made him see stars within 2 minutes.

He feels flustered in a way that he hasn’t since he was 15, and snuck into the cinema to watch the _adult film_ , that him and his friends had been itching to see.  It’s not an feeling that Hoseok likes to revive, but nevertheless he feels something pooling into his stomach, at the mere thought of Minhyuk and a certain piece of material.

…

There’s something smooth and heavy on his lap. Hoseok wakes up, in a start before settling his gaze at a translucent Minhyuk.  Said platinum head smiles at him, head tilting to the left and a giggle forming as he talks.

“What’s wrong Hoseok hyung?”

 Hoseok sits up in a haste. It’s dark outside, and Hoseok sees nothing but Minhyuk around him- butt perfectly in place with Hoseok’s crotch and hands gripping Hoseok’s dress shirt. With a start, Hoseok realises that Minhyuk is wearing the outfit for their concert.

“Minhyuk, what’s going on-” Hoseok says nervously.

“You shouldn’t have ignored me today hyung.” The other cuts him off, a hand coming to cup Hoseok’s cheeks. “I don’t like it when you ignore me.”

“Minhyuk-”

Minhyuk smiles at him, and something dangerous sparks within his eyes. There’s a rush of something, entering Hoseok’s soul- something warm, so fucking warm, encasing him whole. Minhyuk leans into him, pressing his cheek into Hoseok’s, and applying more pressure between the connection of their hips. Hoseok groans and Minhyuk coos in response.  

“Don’t you like it hyung?” Minhyuk whispers into his ear, “What I’m wearing? Doesn’t it suit me?”

“Ye-ah” Hoseok shutters out, eyes closing and head tilting as he feels hot lips press into his neck.

“Good.” Minhyuk mummers into his throat, right before he bites down and sucks.

Hoseok lets out an embarrassingly loud moan at that- hips jerking up just and rubbing deliciously against his team mate. He hears Minhyuk’s breath hitch, and feels the younger roll his hips desperately to get more of the touch. Hoseok smirks, before reality catches up to him.

“Minhyuk stop.  We-we need to stop. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are right ther-”

“Shh hyung.” Minhyuk says, the words vibrating on Hoseok’s skin, “Let me take care of you.”

“But- “

“Don’t you want this?”  He hears Minhyuk say. Eyes find his, and Hoseok feels helpless to move. “Don’t you want me?” the platinum head continues, as he slowly ceases his movements.

There’s silence for a while as the two continue to lock gazes. The heat around them is still pungent; intoxicating Hoseok’s senses and leaving him blind.

(He has spent too much time denying his emotions. Too much time pretending that, what he feels doesn’t exist, in order to protect his team-mate. To protect Monsta x.

Maybe it’s time for him to take, rather than give.)

Hoseok closes his eyes and nods slowly.

_“Yes. I do.”_

He doesn’t see Minhyuk’s shark-like grin, but feels the other grab his hand and direct it to the end of the skirt Minhyuk is wearing. Hoseok’s dick twitches, and he opens his eyes- gaze trained at the navy-blue clothing, getting harder at how good it looks with milky white thighs.

Hoseok grips the skirt (and the flesh that it is covering) in his hand, relishing at the soft gasp that comes a long with it.

Minhyuk hums a little, before his mouth finds its way to Hoseok’s neck.

_“Good.”_   And the word echoes around the dark room.   _“Come and take what you want, hyung.”_

 

…

When Hoseok wakes up (for real this time), there’s a wet spot forming fast at the front of his jeans. The sun is setting and Hoseok figures that he hasn’t been asleep for long.

There’s a sticky note lying next to him, and Hoseok’s glad that somehow in the midst of his sleep he had shifted onto his belly. It does mean however, that his covers are most likely than not, soaked too.

The blond groans and grabs the note, reading its contents.

_ ‘we need to talk.’ _

Hoseok already knows who ‘wants to talk to him’ by the hand writing. He’s definitely not ready for the conversation that he knows that is going to transpire as a result of today.  Especially after… _that._

At the very thought of his last dream, shame grips his chest and red flutters on his cheeks. He’s not going to pretend anymore, on what this possibly means- considering it seems like his subconscious is screaming at him the answer.  He knows what he wants (who he wants) and he knows what this possibly might mean. What this will risk.

(He’s been in denial for so long it’s almost heart-breaking for him to admit it. That he might, possibly be in love with-)

Hoseok swallows and grunts his frustration- head pressing onto his pillow.

It’s been a long ass day.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mini convo i had with my beta reading regarding this chapter:  
> beta: other than those mistakes it was good. by the way I knew it was too good to be true *regarding the smexy scene*  
> Me : Idk how it got this angsty ... T.T  
> Beta: face it, I think angst is within your soul.  
> Me: 6 out of 8 of my stories...this wasn't meant to have any angst at all!  
> Beta: *laughs*  
> Me: Idek where i'm going with this...i just wanted to write porn... TT.TT   
> Beta: *laughs harder*   
> -  
> So this is the inner workings of my mind. Expect more angst in later chapters...  
> (╥_╥) I love them i swear. )   
> Thanks for the comments& Kudos! and i hope you continue to enjoy this story~ (＾ω＾)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t a conversation that he wanted to have in the bathroom; him pretty much naked and struggling hard to not pop a boner at how good Minhyuk’s hair looks- mussed up and complete with red cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure about this chapter. might change some bits later.
> 
> Tsun-Tsun: Tsundere: someone who seems cold, but is actually warm/ or has a softer side to them. Hoseok has literally called Hyungwon this. It's strangely accurate and funny at the same time (at least to me.)

...

He doesn’t leave his room until after dinner however. In a weak attempt to avoid his members, Hoseok crawls under the duvet when Hyunwoo comes and calls him for dinner, with the excuse that he’s feeling a little sick.

He knows that Hyunwoo can tell that he’s bullshitting. Hoseok’s just glad that Hyunwoo doesn’t call him out on it and point out how much of a coward the blond is. It saves the hassle of spinning more lies (such as why there is a dark stain on his jeans or why it looks like he’s been crying.) and something about not needing to deny anything, fills Hoseok with relief.

He does, however, hibernate inside his little cocoon until something whacks him- _hard_ , fucking motherfucker what- and he’s forced to slither out.

“what?” Hoseok glares at the man who’s disturbed his peace.

Hyungwon levels him a flat look, “Are you going to be in there all day hyung? It’s your turn to shower.” He’s holding onto some boxed up package that Jooheon got earlier. It’s probably the source of his misery.

Instead of answering, Hoseok looks up at him, questioning. “Does Jooheonie know that you have that?”

“Jooheonnie is the one who supplied It.”

Well that rules Jooheon out as an ally.

“Did Kihyunnie leave any leftovers for me?”

“ _If_ there are any leftovers, Hyunwoo hyung probably ate it.”

“Is there anyone going to shower after me?”

“No hyung. everyone else has showered. Now, are we done with the 21 questions or do I need to hit you again?”  Though Hyungwon’s gaze is still carefully blank, the way the younger lifts the package up into the air, causes Hoseok to scramble into a sitting position.

“No need for violence Wonnie.”  Hoseok pleas a little, “Our choreography still requires me to show my back, and I don’t want to explain the bruises.”

Hyungwon sighs like he’s disappointed.  He nevertheless drops the package (Hoseok winces at the jingly sound that stems from the box. He hopes what’s in there isn’t valuable. Or at least valuable enough Hoseok won’t have to pay for a new one) and lays down onto the bed next to him.  Hoseok looks at him in confusion.

“Hyungwon what-”

“You’ve been really tense today hyung.” Hyungwon interrupts. He stares at the celling, blinking slowly as if he’s about to drop off to sleep.  “I don’t know what happened, but you should probably do something about it.”

Hoseok blinks a little at the statement. It’s silent, none of them doing anything major except to breathe. It takes a while before Hoseok catches on to what the younger is trying to say, and when he does a fond smile tugs its way onto his lips.

“You’re really are a tsun-tsun person Hyungwonnie” Hoseok says in delight.

Hyungwon looks up at him. “What?”  he says in irritation.

“You don’t have to hide the fact that you care, you know. Hyung knows everything.”

“Hyung really needs a bath.”

“Hyung is going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Hyung needs to stop talking in third person and leave. Before I break whatever is in that box by hitting you, and then forcing you to pay.”

The threat is as good as ever, and Hoseok gets up and stretches to loosen the muscles of his back.

Hyungwon’s eyes flutter onto Hoseok jeans. Hoseok freezes as the younger looks back up at him and smirks.

“Good dream hyung?”  smile widening more than the Cheshire cat.

“Shut up.” Hoseok mutters, blushing furiously. He starts to leave, not wanting to deal with Hyungwon’s comments. He just prays that none of the others are outside the room. He had enough obnoxious leering for one day.

“Hyung.”

Hoseok pauses, hands gripped onto the doorknob.

“…Feel better soon. Ok?”

The smile that flutter onto Hoseok’s lips is a happy one. “Sure hyungwonnie. Oh and if you fall asleep on my bed, I will push you off and make you sleep on the floor.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Hyungwon yawns.

…

Stepping out of the shower, Hoseok can’t help but feel like he looks like a God. A roman emperor maybe.  There’s steam flowing with the air, and his abs look sexy; slick and wet. His biceps don’t look that bad either. Hoseok nods his approval to the mirror, before doing his daily poses; towel falling onto the floor as he does.

He gets to his sixth one (one arm behind his head, the other lightly grazing his thigh) when the door flips open. Hoseok screams, and Minhyuk merely raises an eyebrow, hand still on the doorknob.

Hoseok quickly grabs the forgotten towel, hands scrambling to fit it around his waist. He starts to blush- hard, and Minhyuk automatically coos at the sight of it.

“Aw hyung~ you’re red!”

“Shut up, and get in.”

Minhyuk starts to move inside the bathroom.

“I meant get out!”

“Is this some type of game?” Minhyuk states flatly.

“No Minhyuk.” Hoseok sighs out. With all the shit that has transpired today, he’s _this_ close to an emotional breakdown. “Just close the door.”

Minhyuk nods; the door slamming shut behind him as he steps inside.

The silence is awkward. It’s something that Hoseok is not used to, especially around Minhyuk who’s chatterbox- hyper puppy behaviour, kind of eliminates any type of awkwardness between him and other people. Hoseok doesn’t really know what to say.

He clears his throat, “I thought Hyungwonnie said that everyone else has already showered.”

Minhyuk’s bland look, unhinges Hoseok’s nerves, “Doesn’t mean that I can’t piss, hyung.”

“Oh” Hoseok says, eyes down casting to the floor.

More silence.

_‘get a grip on yourself, Shin Hoseok. At least say something-’_

“What did I do Hoseok hyung?” Minhyuk says. There’s a small quiver in his voice, that makes Hoseok automatically look up in alarm. Minhyuk’s face is still unreadable, but with the way he’s blinking, it seems like he’s trying to ward off tears.  Hoseok feels his heart break.

“Minhyukie, no. I’m- I.” Hoseok stops and groans lightly. This wasn’t a conversation that he wanted to have in the bathroom; him pretty much naked and struggling hard to not pop a boner at how good Minhyuk’s hair looks- mussed up and complete with red cheeks. He probably had a nap or something before this.

Minhyuk waits patiently for Hoseok to continue. Hoseok doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad one.

“I just. I had a bad dream and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

It’s a half-truth if anything. Hoseok just hopes Minhyuk accepts it.

Minhyuk nods, “What was the dream about?”

Hoseok blinks. He should’ve seen this coming really. “What?”

“What did you dream about hyung. Maybe if we talk about it, you wouldn’t be annoyed with me again.” Minhyuk says, his voice taking back the light and happy-go lucky edge it normally has.

Hoseok’s heart constricts and freezes at the statement. _‘is that even possible?’_

“We don’t have to do that Minhyukie.” Hoseok says, hoping that he doesn’t sound as nervous as he actually is, “It was just a bad dream. A nightmare.” He _wishes._

Minhyuk hums “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it _now_ , hyung.” Hoseok tries to ignore the emphasise on the word now, “But we should later. Or you should tell someone later. But you know, after I finish pissing, before I wet myself.” And wouldn’t that be a tragedy.

Hoseok nods, and makes a move to walk out the room. When he passes Minhyuk the other, places his hand onto Hoseok’s shoulder.  Hoseok’s heart starts to quicken at the touch, eyes trailing to meet the youngers eyes.

Minhyuk’s smile is like a flash bomb; bright and soul catching. “Feel better soon hyung!”

“W-what?” Hoseok shutters.

Minhyuk frowns a little, “Hyunwoo hyung said that you weren’t feeling well earlier. That’s why you didn’t come out for dinner.”

Oh. “Er yes. Sure.” Hoseok doesn’t know how his life got to this point. Lying to his crush, in the middle of the bathroom about why he skipped dinner- cause he wanted to avoid said crush.

Maybe Jooheon will write a song about it.

“Ok.” Minhyuk says still smiling. His gaze turns towards the toilet, and then back to him. Hoseok gets the hint.

“Er yeah.” Hoseok opens the door and leaves- slamming the door shut in the process.

“Can you all stop slamming the door? I’m trying to sleep!” Hyungwon yells. He sounds like he’s coming from _JooChangHyukKi_ ’s room. Hoseok doesn’t question it.

He takes a moment to breathe- it’s nice that him and Minhyuk are back to good terms, but there’s something electric that flutters onto his skin-the place that Minhyuk touched. His nerves flicker and restart at the feeling, and Hoseok feels like slumping onto the floor. He runs a hand through his hair. It’s weird how much Minhyuk affects him; Hoseok feels like melting just seeing the youngers smile. Hoseok groans.

Fuck. he’s _doomed_.

…

Hoseok doesn’t pay attention to his bed when he enters his bedroom. Instead he looks at Hyunwoo’s bunk, hoping to find the elder there but not seeing him. That’s when he looks up, and almost gets the shock of his life.

Kihyun, for what he’s worth, stays calm and smiles. He’s sitting on Hoseok’s bed, playing with the note that he left beside Hoseok earlier.

“You took your time hyung.” Kihyun says, pleasantly.

Hoseok attempts to relax, “You do realise you sound like an evil villain right now.”

“You do realise that standing around and trying to avoid this conversation, is not going to do you any favours in the long run hyung.”  

Hoseok sighs, “Just give me a minute to get change. Then you can bully me to your heart’s content.”

He sees Kihyun soften slightly, but nod. “Ok. But if you’re not out in the next five minutes…” he trails off ominously.

Jooheon’s package is still on the floor next to his bed. Hoseok sighs- he sees a debt hanging over his head in the near future.

Kihyun leaves and Hoseok makes his way to his bed, and flops down in defeat.

It has been a really _, really_ long ass day.

 …


End file.
